zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy's Birthday
Judy's Birthday is a 2.0 canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise Today is the day of Judy's 25th birthday, and Nick is more than excited to make his wife happy. In my canon of Zootopia, I have decided to make my own nods to other Disney characters that I like, and that is why the restaurant is named the way that it is. This also features appearances by various other characters. March 4th was chosen as the date for Judy's birthday because she is the main protagonist and it is when the movie first came out. They are living in their apartment here. Story Early that morning, the alarm went off, waking both Nick and Judy up. It was the morning of Wednesday, March 4th. Normally, that date might not mean much, but, for Judy Hopps, it was a big day: it was her birthday. She yawned and looked into her husband Nick's loving gaze. "Happy Birthday, Cottontail," he said. Judy kissed him. "Thank you," she said. Nick got up too. "All right, let's get cleaned up and get you to work. If you don't mind, I will drop you off and pick you up," he said. Judy was smiling. "Are you sure about that?" she asked. Nick nodded. "On my girl's 25th birthday, I am going to treat her like the princess that she is," he said proudly. Judy's heart was beating excitedly. Nick was so good to her. She ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower and then went into the closet and got dressed in her work attire of the black top and skirt. She got her purse that she had gotten after leaving the police department as part of her work gear and put her cell phone, keys and wallet in it. Nick also showered and got dressed, grabbing his cell phone, keys and wallet. They set their apartment's security alarm and headed out. Though they both had work today, tonight would be a great time. As they walked out, Nick held her paw. "Tonight is going to be fun," he said. Judy nodded. "Thank you for setting it up. You knew how much I wanted to visit King Louie's Restaurant and Arcade again," she said. Nick was pleased. King Louie's Restaurant and Arcade was a fun and exciting jungle-themed restaurant where one could eat their meal and then go into the massive arcade and play one of dozens of arcade video games. "Anything for my beautiful bunny. Also, there is another surprise, but, if you wish, I will tell you now," he said as they finally got to the car. Judy was curious. "What?" she asked. Nick got in the car and shut the door, letting Judy do likewise. "I invited some other friends as well: Bogo, Clawhauser, Finnick, Honey, Gazelle, Soren and so on. We're going to have the best time," he said. Both of them buckled their seatbelts, and Nick turned the car on and they took off. Judy was content. "Thank you, Nick, for making things so great for me today," she said. Nick smiled. "You're welcome, Fluff," he said. As the drive to the Wilde Restaurants, Inc office building continued, Judy reflected on everything. Today was her birthday, and she was going to spend it with the love of her life. Finally, they arrived at the office. Nick held her hand. "See you at lunch, and then I will pick you up, take you home to get ready, and then it's off to your party," he said. Judy kissed him. "See you later," she said. Judy exited the car and headed in. Upon entering, she was greeted by Nick's cousin and her close friend Vixey. The cute, beautiful vixen smiled at the bunny. "Hi Judy!" she said cheerfully. Judy smiled. "Hey Vixey," she said. Vixey's tail was wagging with delight. "I can't wait to see you tonight. I am coming with my boyfriend Tod. You remember him, right?" she asked. Judy nodded. "Yeah, I remember him," she said. Vixey was pleased. "Well, he and I will be there," he said. Judy nodded and then headed for her office. On the way, Robin and Marian greeted her. "Happy birthday to our dear daughter-in-law!" Marian said, hugging the bunny. Judy laughed. "Thanks, Marian," she said. Robin gave a card to his daughter-in-law. "For all you've done, including making our son so happy," he said. Judy nodded, said goodbye, entered her office, opened and read the card, then, she got to work. The time passed. She had lunch with Nick and then went back to the office. Then, before you knew it, it was time to go home. Nick drove to pick her up. "How was your day?" he asked as she got in. Judy smiled. "Wonderful," she said. Nick drove them home. "I can't wait until tonight," he said. They arrived back at home, rested a bit and even took a moment for a short but deep and intense kissing session, as Judy admitted that she would like to be kissed like that by Nick on her birthday. Then the time came. They both got dressed and headed out again. Close to dinner time, they arrived at King Louie's Restaurant and Arcade. Heading for the door, they met Robin and Marian and her parents and all of her siblings, who had just arrived. They greeted Judy warmly. They had gifts for her. "Happy birthday, Judy!" said Stu Hopps. Judy hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Dad," she said. As she greeted them, others began to arrive. First was Gazelle and Soren Oryxhorn, followed by Chief Bogo and his Whitetailed deer wife, local journalist Katrina Antlerton-Bogo, and their hybrid teen son Jake, who had a buffalo's face, but was more colored like a deer and in the process of growing antlers instead of horns. After that came Clawhauser, his wife Rebekah and their teen daughter Fuli, Finnick and Honey, and finally, Tod and Vixey. Judy smiled. "Well, this is the best birthday I have ever had," she said. For a long moment, Nick reflected both on how his family owned the restaurant, and how the Wilde family had overcome fox prejudice to become successful. A kudu hostess led them to their table, which had been arranged for them in the arcade area. All around them was jungle scenery and jungle sounds played through speakers. As they were in the arcade, They ordered, then ate when it arrived. Next, Nick had the wait staff bring out the huge carrot cake that Nick had had Gideon Grey make for the occassion. He had stored it at the restaurant and arranged to have it brought out at his order. Everyone had a great meal and no one would be hungry afterward. Next, Judy opened her gifts, loving all of them, especially the beautiful gold bracelet she got from Nick. Finally, everyone paid their checks and headed out into the arcade to play. They had the time of their lives. Nick raced Fuli and Jake at a car racing game. Bogo competed against Clawhauser in air hockey. Vixey and Judy played a dance game together. Honey went against Finnick in a sports competition game. All the while, lots of pictures were taken, both at the meal and while the games were being played. Judy would remember it forever. As they left for home at the end of the night, Judy kissed Nick on the muzzle. "That was great, handsome," she said. Nick nodded. "As I said, my girl gets treated like a princess today," he said. They walked to the car paw-in-paw. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Birthday stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics